


One Big Holiday

by acrowthatlaughs (tvdffnnin)



Category: Stick It (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdffnnin/pseuds/acrowthatlaughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble for one of my OTPs that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. First bit of writing I've finished in over a year. Enjoy.

“Yo, Hales!”

Haley turned around at the shout of her friend’s voice.  
“Yeah? ‘Sup, man?”

Frank ran a hand over his messy blonde spikes, a nervous gesture she had been able to spot since they were fourteen.  
“What are you doing after all this is over?”

Haley raised a brow, curious as to what Frank had in mind. “Uh, nothing final planned yet. Maybe get dinner with the team,” she replied. “Why? Whatcha got in mind?”

He reached out to tuck in a few stray hairs near her temple, his hand hovering near her face a moment.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out after for burgers and shakes at Slim’s,” Frank said, tucking his hands into his back pockets.

That brought Haley up short for a moment. She’d never really thought about Frank that way. Or Poot for that matter. They were her bros. She had never really been one for the whole dating scene.

Yeah, sure, Frank was a good-looking dude. And those dimples, gah! However, Haley had seen him at his worst; picking his nose, scamming on girls, and my god, his farting problem.

Nevertheless, that did not take away the little flutter in her stomach at the thought of going out with Frank.

Haley was brought back to reality by Frank’s face dropping slightly, and she quickly stumbled over her words to reassure him.

“No, no! Frank, I…” She paused, inhaling deeply before chuckling. “Like, on a date?”

Frank regained that hopeful glint in his eyes. “Yeah! I mean, you know, if that’s cool with you, and all.”

Haley grinned. “Yeah. You and me. Slim’s. It’s a date.”

Frank acted on impulse, as he usually does, leaned forward, and cupped her cheek with one hand, and kissed her.

Haley gasped into the unexpected kiss before responding to it.

Slowly, they pulled apart, both sighing lightly.

“Well then. I guess I’ll let you go kick some gymnast ass,” Frank said, smirking as she began walking away from him. “Work up an appetite, Hales.”

“You know it,” Haley said over her shoulder, continuing her route to where her team was gathered.

She had an appetite to work up and some ass to kick.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by My Morning Jacket, which was actually featured in the movie.


End file.
